This proposal constitutes an effort to build a state of the art computational facility necessary for the support of a modern biomolecular structure and molecular biology group at The Agouron Institute. To this end, we request funds for the purchase of a STAR 100 attached processor which, when added to our VAX/E&S system, provides a powerful scientific computing machine capable of providing 100 megaflops or the equivalent of approximately 50-100 VAX 11/780's. This facility will make modern computing tools available to a large number of scientists involved in molecular biology and biomolecular structure. Projects for which acquisition of this equipment will play a pivotal role include: structurally based site specific mutagenesis of proteins; structure, mechanics and dynamics of peptide hormones and proteins; structurally based design and synthesis of tRNA analogs; sturcture and function studies of ribonucleoprotein particles incolved in transcription. The ability to apply modern computational techniques to these problems requires access to advanced scientific processors such as the STAR. The Agouron currently has a VAX 11/785 and an Evans and Sutherland Color Picture System 330 along with peripherals including printer, plotter, disk and tape drives. As a member of the San Diego Supercomputer Consortium, The Agouron Institute will have access to a Cray-X-MP/48 within a year. Thus, we have a system which is ideally suited to host a processor such as the STAR 100 which comes with an interface to the VAX, as well as being a superb system with which to analyze and manipulate the results of the computationally intensive refinements and simulations obtained from the STAR.